It's My Party and I'll Crash If I Want To
by Karrissarella
Summary: *SPOILERS* Jacob needs to tell Renesme something, but he decides to get his nerves up at a Halloween party Alice throws. Will Jacob ever get to tell Renesme what he needs to? Jacobs POV.
1. Nessie, my sea serpent

Title: It's My Party and I'll Crash If I Want To.

Author: Karrissarella

Rating: T (May change)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: *SPOILERS* Jacob needs to tell Renesme something, but he decides to get his nerves up at a Halloween party Alice throws. Will Jacob ever get to tell Renesme what he needs to? Jacobs POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. The story and the characters respectfully belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter One: This is Ridiculous.**

Alice moved into the middle of the circle in the Cullen living room. "Okay everybody!" She started, her smile beaming. She was way too excited for this party than her little body could handle. "This is a costume party and everyone will go along with and where a costume." She demanded as she eyed the couple sitting on the couch.

Bella frowned. I knew she hated this sort of stuff, but she could never ever say no to Alice.

Edward sighed, looking over at his sister. "Aice, is all of this really necessary?" He muttered, not pleased with this party idea at all, either.

Alice frowned as she stomped over to her brother, "You know, if you and Bella ever cooperated I wouldn't have to pick out your costumes for you!" She huffed, holding up two outfits that were bagged and laying on top of the couch.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

Alice pouted, and I glanced over to the couple on the couch.

Bella sighed softly, giving in. "Fine, we'll do it."

Alice beamed instantly, setting the costumes back down on the couch. "Yay!" she said excitedly and bounced back ot the center. "The party is tomorrow starting at six pm!" She stated, "and everyone will be in costume!" She said again, eyeing the couple on the couch one last time before she bounced out of the room. Jasper following close behind her.

Everyone slowly started to filter out of the room. I scanned the room to see where she was. I could feel my face heat up and my hear race as fast as hers did when I saw her walk my way in a yellow sundress. I watched her float over to me and grab my hand with both of her small ones. It took me a minute to realize we were left alone in the living room.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, curiosity filling her face.

I blinked slightly, shaking my head; I had to look at her fully one more time before answering. "You're just so beautiful." I basically whispered.

I watched Renesme's cheeks flush red, and it reminded me so much of Bella.

Renesme's growth spurt hadn't stopped anytime soon. She was basically as tall as I was, maybe a few inches shorter. Her blond curls bounced below her waist now. She was only eighteen, but she looked like she could be my mother.

Renesme had tilted her head, and lifted her hand up to touch my neck.

I came back to life before she could and gripped her hand softly.

Renesme pouted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You never let me see anymore!" She complained, 'why' was written all over her face.

I frowned, as much as I wanted to show her, to let her to have happy access to my thoughts. I couldn't. It would ruin everything I had planned.

I was going to do this right, or not at all.

I smiled down at her, but she had stomped her foot now, crossing her arms. The pouting saga continued.

"I will let you see again soon," I promised.

Renesme sighed in defeat and leaned against me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. Luckily, I didn't smell to her and vice-versa.

We fell asleep accidentally. I was awoke by a baseball getting thrown at my head. I was about to accuse Emmett as I would assume he'd do that but then I caught Rosalie bouncing the ball back and forth between her hands with that smug look on her face.

I growled, but Renesme didn't stir. Blondie dared her way over and wrapped on of her fingers around one of Renesme's curls.

I rolled my eyes. Any excuse to touch Renesme. Blondie glared at me, as expected, before she finally walked away with her Big Foot Boyfriend to the kitchen.

The rest of the Cullens slowly began filing in with their baseball uniforms on, and baseball supplies.

"A baseball game?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Edward nodded, "we would've invited both of you, but we figured you needed your sleep." He explained.

I simply nodded and began to play with Renesme's hair.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Bella responded as she moved into the kitchen.

Edward glided over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

Bella giggled.

Even though, I could hear every word he was saying I chose to gladly ignore it.

Esme had moved into the kitchen now and took the pot and box of pasta from Bella. "I'll make supper for Jake and Nessie." She stated quietly.

Bella and Edward hurried out of the Cullen house and I knew exactly where they were headed.

Ugh. Gross.

I shuddered, and I caught Esme's shy smile and heard Carlisle chuckle at my actions.

I smiled sheepishly and could feel my cheeks burn.

I felt Renesme stir in my arms and she outstretched her arms, nearly hitting me if I hadn't moved my head out of the way.

"Morning Nessie!" I greeted, grinning. I reached down and pecked a kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

Nessie's stomach growled and the whole room laughed.

"The pasta is almost done." Esme said on cue.

Renesme glanced around the room, "Wheres Mom and Daddy?"

I coughed. There was no way in hell she'd be reaching to my neck for an answer to that.

"They went out for a minute." Esme called from the kitchen, smiling over at her granddaughter.

Nessie seemed to have bought it. I couldn't really see anyone accuse Esme or Calisle of lying anyway.

Esme carried over the bowls of pasta to both me and Nessie.

"Thank you," both of us told her, smiling.

I was slurping up the last of my noodles when Alice bounced in the living room, wearing a ridiculous ballerina uniform.

"Come on!" She frowned, tugging on an unidentifiable arm.

"No." I could hear Jaspers voice beyond the door. I half-expected to see him dolled up like the Nutcracker to match her outfit.

Alice's pouting continued, "Come on! No one I saw laughed!"

I could hear Jasper scoff outside. "Only the vampires…" he had muttered quietly.

Alice groaned and finally pulled Jasper inside.

I instantly felt my hand fly over my mouth to keep me from busting up in laughter.

Jasper looked like an exact replica of Dracula. His black cape floated on the ground. The red collar that stuck all the way up to eye level.

Alice had done his hair, also. It was dark black, with grey and silver streaks running through it.

Jasper bared his teeth at me, but it only made him look more hilarious and now both my hands were plastered against my mouth.

Jasper glared daggers at me, but his eyes took surprise when Nessie giggled as well.

Jasper than began to blush, but Alice stole the eyes of the room from Jasper to her.

She bounced over to Carlisle and Esme." I bought you two costumes as well!" She told them happily.

"For beautiful Esme, Beautiful Marie Antoinette!" She exclaimed and handed Esme the bagged costume.

If Esme could blush, she would've. She was clearly flattered, as she smiled and hugged Alice.

"Let there be cake!" She simply responded, giggling.

"Should I be afraid?" Carlisle hesitated, staring up at his daughter.

Alice shrugged and moved to the coat closet and pulled out one of Carlisle's lab coats.

However, the lab coat was tattered and was smeared in fake blood.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You gonna smack a mocking werewolf mask on me?"

Alice scrunched up her nose, probably trying to close up the stench just as I was.

"I found the perfect thing for you too, Nessie!" She ignored me excitedly.

"I want to be a princess." Nessie stated quietly.  
"And, you will be darling!" As Alice pulled out what looked like a sailor scout outfit.

I immediately adjusted myself; just imagining her in it was hard enough to deal with, let alone actually seeing her in one.

Nessie didn't look too excited over it. In fact, she looked devastated. She moved too fast for me to move over and comfort her.

"Mommy!" Nessie cried when she bumped into her parents who were just walking through the door. Bella instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Bella's voice frantically rang.

"Alice picked out a dumb outfit for me!" She pouted, as I caught Edward throw Alice an annoyed look.

Edward gritted his teeth together, looking over at his little sister. "How..." he started, "can someone so tiny…be so annoying?!"

I held back a chuckle, smirking. "I have an idea," I spoke up.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Bella and Nessie switch outfits."

Edward eyed the bagged sailor outfit and smiled. "I like it Jacob."

Bella's eyes wandered over to the bagged outfit, and her eyes bulged, groaning.

Nessie bounced over to the bagged Cinderella dress, her devastation gone.

There, now Edward was grinning, I could avoid him knocking me out for staring at his daughter all night, and Nessie was happy.

The only person that would be upset was…

"Ow!" Someone had kicked me. I frowned, looking down.

That one person was none other than…Bella.

* * *

A/N: R&R please!! It's my first non-anime fiction!! ^^;


	2. Damnit, Alice!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Sorry for such the long delay! I did have chapter two already written when I published the first chapter on this site, but I had a school play!! ^^;

Without further adieu, chapter two!

* * *

"I hate it." Bella muttered.

"I love it." Edward grinned.

We were all viewing the reflection of Bella in Edward and Bella's small cottage.

"Hey, it's almost time," I spoke up, the cottage was just the size a cottage should be, and I was beginning to get claustrophobic.

Bella groaned.

Alice shooed the rest of us out of the small cottage to get ready for the party.

Nessie was skipping in front of me, twirling her dress from side to side, humming happily.

I could hear Bella bickering towards Edward, trying to ignore Edwards attempts to seduction. A few moments passed, and I heard the small cottage door slam behind me.

Ugh.

They're lucky I don't throw me and Renesme in a bedroom.

**6:00 PM**

The Cullen House was packed. We had to move part of the party into their garage.

Alice had invited the pack so I didn't feel awkward with a bunch of vampires and humans running about.

The pack was scurried out everywhere in small groups. Embry, Quil, Seth, and of course, Leah were surrounded around me. Leah gave the excuse she didn't want to be around Sam and Emily, which for the most part was probably true.

Nessie was bouncing all over the place, touching, seeing everything she could.

I grinned. She was having fun. It was perfect for tonight.

Since Nessie and Bella had switched outfits, Alice threw me in a monkey suit to match Nessie and Edward was now dressed up as Tuxedo Max.

This party was so over the top, but no one ever questioned Alice.

Well, they did find her in an insane asylum, so I don't know who would.

Finally! An opening to Nessie, as I was walking over there, I was replaying what I was about to do in my head. I reached over to tap her on the shoulder from behind, before Alice had tugged on my arm, pulling me outside.

"Alice!" I scowled, "what the hell!?"

"You volunteered to be in the dunking booth, remember!?" She explained.

I frowned, "No. I didn't!" I denied, not moving from where I was.

"Yes, you did!" She sang as she continued to tug at my arm to pull me outside where we had to set up the booth earlier.

26 times. 26 fucking times I was dunked.

Did the vampires really have to play that game? They are like all-star athletes!!

Now, I'm not so upset that they played, but that those twenty hits were Blondie's.

I growled, as I tried to run my hand through my damp hair and practically snatched the towel Bella was offering me, more than I meant to. "I hate her." I muttered to my best friend.

Bella smiled weakly, looking up at me with those amber eyes I still couldn't get used to.

"She means well," she defended her sister.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever." As I quickly ruffled and dried my hair with the towel and walked away from her.

Seth and Leah were running up to me. "They were slamming you pretty hard up there." Seth said, there he goes again, always stating the obvious. Leah nodded in response, her nose scrunched up and her arms crossed. Leah still couldn't stand the vampires, or their stench. I'm sure the only reason she even came tonight was because Seth and Sam came.

I glared at her. She was one of the first after Blondie was threw with me.

"Just leave me alone." I snapped, as I pushed through them. What was going to be a perfect evening was going down the drain and fast!

I was glaring at the ground the entire time I was walking away from the party. I stopped as I saw the familiar black dress shoes. "Where are you off to?" Edward asked, as he took his mask off, staring up at me.

I just shook my head, I had to get out of here and calm down before I ruined the entire party for everyone, especially Nessie. "I just need to get out of here for a while." I muttered, staring off into the forest I longed to run in.

"Why do you want this party to be so special for Nessie?" He asked sternly.

I rose my eyebrow, cocking my head to one side, confused. At first, it seemed like that question stupid, before I realized why he was worrying me.

How could I be so stupid? It all started to make sense. Why Alice pulled me away, why he's confronting me now, why Bells was acting really shy around me tonight. Edward can read minds, especially mine as I scream all my thoughts apparently.

Edward chuckled.

Alice might've seen what I was replaying through my head, and Edward was able to see it too since I had thought about it. I looked up at him with anxious eyes.

He was wearing a smirk. "Well?"

I gulped, how was I going to explain myself out of this one?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's so short!! I had to end it somewhere for me to start up on it again. ^^;


	3. Hey Blondie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight series, nor the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_A/N:_ Alright, here's the update I promised ya guys.

**Note:** 'thoughts'

* * *

I felt my jaw drop numerous times after I felt myself picking it up and closing my mouth.

Edward had cocked an eyebrow, waiting patiently for an answer. "Well?"

I frowned, I don't know how I was going to explain this to him. "Oh, it's pretty clear to me what you were planning Jacob." He started slowly.

My eyes shot open in fear, and I shook my head in denial quickly. "No! You don't understand! You are misunderstanding!!" I yelled, trying to get through to him. My eyes connected with a glaring vampire.

"How…could me…or Alice misinterpret something that obvious!?" He yelled through gritted teeth and inched closer to me slowly. I slowly stepped back, returning the glare in response.

"IT'S A PROMISE RING!" I yelled out of frustration. I couldn't believe they thought I would ask her to marry me. I frowned deeply, and crossed my arms. I slowly glanced over to Edward and saw his face fall from anger to bewildered, and finally apologetic.

Edward shot me a quick glare. "I am _not_ apologizing for being a protective father."

I sighed, and nodded in response.

I could understand that, since I probably would've done the same thing if it were someone else giving Nessie a promise ring. Edward sighed softly, before reaching over and placing a hand on my shoulder, gripping it gently. "You're a lucky man." He told me, before he had walked away.

I quickly phased into my true form and bolted into the forest as fast as I could. For a while it felt like my paws were moving faster than I actually wanted them to. I finally found a spot under a tree and lay down. I sighed through m muzzle and rested my head on my crossed paws.

I had felt someone nudging me while I had been sleeping. However, it didn't feel like another wet nose, and I could feel the human fingers gripping my muzzle, before letting go, and then the hand began to stroke me, and I knew it was her.

I whimpered and laid my head into her side and she leaned against my body as well.

"Why'd you leave the party?" She asked innocently.

I smiled up at her and she began to brush my neck. 'I didn't mean to.' I told her. 'I got upset and I didn't want to ruin the party for you.' I explained.

"For me?" She blinked, tilting her head as she didn't quite understand. I nodded, before sitting up and her eyes followed mine. 'It's a surprise.' I told her, before I got to my four legs and walked away from her so she couldn't see anymore.

Nessie frowned, taking back her hand and lowering her head. "Is it something bad, Jake?" She wondered and I shook my head, but her bewildered face still kept.

I heard her sigh behind me as I took a seat on the ground and I could hear her footsteps come closer.

"Why can't you tell me?" She lowered her head, and I phased back into a human. I grinned over at her and she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "It's a secret." I told her. "Come on, lets get you back home. Aren't your parents wondering about you?"

Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm eighteen, Jacob." She reminded me and I grinned at her. "I know, but every time I look at ya you still look like you're five." I teased and she glared at me.

I laughed, and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, Ness. You know I was just kidding around." I chuckled softly and I felt her lean her head into my arm.

--

We made it back to the Cullen House, just when everyone was helping to clean up.

"Where have you guys been?" Alice chimed in, obviously knowing the details now.

"I went to go find Jake," Nessie replied casually. "I couldn't find him after a while at the party." Alice just grinned, and stared at me. I shook my head, and she nodded.

Nessie rose an eyebrow, and sighed in frustration as she walked away from me to help the rest of her family clean up. Alice giggled, and I chuckled. "She doesn't know at all!?" Alice asked, impressed. I smiled in accomplishment and shook my head. "Not at all. It's driving her crazy."

Alice giggled, and a small smirk played on her face. "Well, I can certainly see that. A promise ring? That's so cute, Jacob!" She whispered in excitement. "What does it look like?" Her curiousity piped, and I knew she just wanted to see if it was ugly or not.

I watched Nessie walk into the house with her parents, and slowly pulled the ring out of my pocket. It was Quilette handmade, and it was very colorful, and very tribal looking. She smiled up at me, "I like it."

I frowned, and rose my eyebrows, not expecting that response from miss fashion diva. "Really?" Alice nodded.

"Ch, looks like a cheap piece of trash and you painted and threw string on." Blondie growled, and I glared daggers at her. "No one asked for your opinion, Blondie." I snapped.

"Cool," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Blondie's waist while she continued to scowl at me. I saw Jasper come up and stand next to Alice, and give a faint smile. "It's very nice." He joined in.

"Hey, Blondie. Ever hear this joke? This guy took his girlfriend to a football game and he asked if she enjoyed the game. She said yes and said there was one thing she didn't understand. When they flip the quarter in the beginning to see who goes first, the crowd kept yelling 'get the quarter back, get the quarter back! And, she thought to herself, geez. It's just a quarter.'"

I laughed and Emmett had joined in while Alice and Jasper just smiled and stayed by each other. Blondie scowled at me, and hit Emmett in the chest and glared up at him. "Babe! It was just a joke!"

* * *

_A/N:_ Got you some cute Emmett/Rose action there. Couldn't help but throw in some of Rose/Jacobs hate for one another. Sorry this is so short again!! I'll try to update sooner! Haha.


End file.
